


Divergence

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Post-Sirius in Azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss, and then another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divergence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

He was drowning. He was drowning, on air that was too thick and colder than anything he'd ever felt. The weight within his chest was suffocating and very familiar, but the gritty, damp sand beneath his back was not the floor of his cell in Azkaban. He gasped and his lungs were turning to ice, and his vision was darkening because a dark shape was leaning very close.

It didn't feel warm when it touched his face. Skin should touch his face, and it 

should feel warm. Long, skeletal fingers were cupping his chin with reverence and he felt the last of his blood drain away. He blinked frantically, trying to clear the darkness from his eyes, and he felt his mouth turn to ice when it was covered, and his breath was stolen completely away. His body was filled with unbearable dread, and he opened his mouth to try to scream. The edges of his consciousness were tinged with screams, but he was very aware of the fingers tilting his chin upwards and the mouth that covered his, stealing the sound away from his throat. He hadn't fallen in to recollected horror. The screams in his head paled in comparison to this moment, here. He couldn't breathe, and he felt his body convulse as the cold touch intensified. The fingers on his chin could have felt gentle, and the mouth over his could have felt gentle, and indeed it suckled gently until a violent rending erupted from somewhere inside him. 

_Wait, wait, no, this isn't how things should be, wait, wait--_

It reminded him of the Cruciatus curse in that it was the most excruciatingly horrifying thing, and then the world went dark.

He was drowning. He was drowning, on air that was too thick, and it was better than anything he'd ever felt. The weight within his chest was suffocating and very familiar, but the soft sheets beneath his back were not. He gasped and his chest was tightening with overwhelming feelings, and his vision was darkening because a dark shape was leaning very close.

It felt so warm when it touched his face. Skin was touching his face, and it was soft and warm and real. Long, skillful fingers were cupping his chin with reverence and he felt blood rush to his cheeks. He blinked slowly, trying to clear the haze from his eyes, and he felt his skin tingle pleasurably as his mouth was covered, and his breath was stolen completely away. His body was filled with unbearable warmth, and he opened his mouth to try to moan. The edges of his consciousness registered sounds vaguely, but he was very aware of the fingers tilting his chin upwards and the mouth that covered his, stealing the sound from his throat. He had fallen in to the deepest, most inescapable abyss. Anything he'd ever before experienced paled in comparison to this moment, here. He couldn't breathe, and he felt his body convulse as the soft touches became firmer. The fingers on his chin were so gentle, and the mouth over his felt so gentle, and indeed it suckled gently when it was lowered to his lips.

It reminded him of the Cruciatus curse in that it was the most intense rousing of nerves, and then he shut his eyes.

He was trembling violently when Remus pulled away, and he opened his eyes. He had expected dark, cold dread, and out of all the times he had been kissed, he remembered the panic of the one he had barely been spared of more vividly than any other. His heart raced in fear of the memory. He tried to ground himself in the deep blue of Remus's eyes, took a deep, shuddering breath, and pulled Remus down to him again, trying to rewrite his memories.


End file.
